


Coffee Machines, Lockdowns, and Tosh

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto have a fight and Tosh helps them apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Machines, Lockdowns, and Tosh

  
This covers both the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/) prompt: Playing Matchmaker

  
 **Title:** Coffee Machines, Lockdowns, and Tosh  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 1323  
 **Date:** November 2010  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations and Language  
 **Rating:** Rated PG  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** Jack and Ianto have a fight and Tosh helps them apologize.

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. None of these characters are mine, I just like to write them in situations that make ME happy. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) , and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about fictional characters and some real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


 ****

Coffee Machines, Lockdowns, and Tosh

Tosh tapped away at her computer. She glanced surreptitiously up at Jack's office and saw his head bent over paperwork. She looked at the screen on her monitor. Ianto was straightening up some of the brochures and refilling some of the empty slots. They'd had an argument earlier which Tosh had been unfortunate enough to witness. She didn't know what it was about but Jack had been yelling and Ianto had gone quiet – something that was never a good sign. And now, they were both hiding in their respective offices and Tosh feared that the entire day would be horrid if something wasn't done to straighten them out. So she was planning and executing that something with her keyboard right now.

With one final flourish, she pushed a button and set her plan into motion.

"Jack! I've got to run out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so." She watched as Jack lifted his head up to acknowledge her and then went right back to his paperwork. She gathered up a few things, including a scanner and one of the earpieces and hurriedly made her way to the lift.

Ianto smiled when she appeared through the door. "Hi, Tosh."

She smiled in return. "Hi, Ianto, I’m just gonna pop out for a few things. I'll be back in about an hour. Um, Jack was asking for you. He was going to call but seeing as how I was coming up he just asked me to ask you to come down. All right?"

Ianto frowned for a moment in thought before nodding. "Okay. Thanks, Tosh. You have your key?"

She dangled them in front of him.

"Good, well, then I'll see you in about an hour."

He buzzed her out and then put up the closed sign before locking the door and making his way downstairs.

Tosh raced across the Plass until she reached the coffee shop just across the way. She grabbed a table, stuck her earpiece in and booted up her laptop. She watched as Ianto made his way into the main area of the Hub and yelled for Jack. Jack had just come to the door of his office when the red lights started going off, indicating a lockdown. She smiled to herself. It was all up to them now.

She watched as the two of them looked around and Ianto frantically ran for the computer. She let them root around for a few minutes before tapping on her earpiece.

"Jack. Ianto."

"Tosh? We're in a lockdown –"

"I know. I set it up. The temperature in the Hub was too chilly for me to work in. Whatever your row was about you need to sort it. I'm not letting you out until you do. Ta ta for now, boys." Tosh smiled again, tapping her earpiece off and sat back to watch the show.

*****************************

Ianto sat down in the chair at Tosh's workspace. Jack stood there with his hands on his hips, glaring at the ceiling.

"Tosh! Tosh!"

"Jack, screaming at her won't help. You heard what she said."

Jack hung his head in defeat and sat down at Gwen's workstation. He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. They sat in stony silence for a very long time. Finally, Jack sat back in the chair, his arms crossed he huffed out a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Ianto looked at him.

"I'm sorry for breaking the coffee machine and stocking the kitchen full of instant while you were gone."

"And?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "And I'm sorry for ringing up your mobile in the middle of the night while you were at your sister's."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Jack glared at him. "And I'm sorry I started in on phone sex before I realized it was Johnny on the phone and not you."

"Really, Jack? Are you really sorry?"

Jack nodded slowly.

"But how could you, Jack? Johnny gives me enough shit as it is."

"I'm sorry! I missed you. Gwen was off with Rhys, Owen was out on the pull, Tosh was on a date with her computer and I was lonely. I never thought anyone else would answer your phone, I swear."

Ianto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jack suspiciously. He studied him for a long hard moment before nodding satisfied that Jack really had been lonely and missing him. "What about the coffee?"

"There wasn't any coffee and I was desperate for some. I tried to use the machine but we had a difference of opinion."

Ianto raised his eyebrow again. "So you argued with the coffee machine and then beat it into pieces with your hockey stick?"

Jack looked at him, giving him the innocent 'I'm sorry' look he always tried when Ianto was mad at him about something. "I am sorry."

Ianto thought for a moment. "Okay. First, you are buying me a new coffee machine. Of my choosing. Second, you are throwing out all that disgusting instant stuff immediately and buying some of the good stuff. Third, didn't you see the collection of thermoses I'd set up for you on the counter in there?"

"Thermoses?"

Ianto let out an exasperated sigh. "Come with me."

He stood up and Jack followed him into the kitchen. He pointed out the tidy row of five silver canisters lining the wall.

"Oh. OH. Those are thermoses? Full of coffee?"

Ianto nodded.

"Hmmm, I thought they were some sort of alien thing you were cleaning here in the kitchen."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Well, they are alien, I'll give you that. Do you honestly think I would let you go without my coffee? I know you, Jack, you can't last more than a couple of hours without it. I would never have let you go a whole weekend. These are programmed to put the coffee in stasis the minute the lid is closed, keeping it hot and perfect." He glanced back at the thermoses. "Would you like some now?"

Jack put his hands together in a begging motion. "Please? Am I forgiven?"

"You do all those things for me and yes, you will be."

"I'll take care of them right away."

"Good."

"Please?"

Ianto relented and grabbed one of the thermoses. He opened it up, closed his eyes and sniffed the aroma. He sighed in delight. He pulled down Jack's favorite blue and white striped mug and filled it full of coffee. He put the lid back on the thermos and handed the mug to Jack.

Jack sniffed it first, his lips quirking up just a little bit. And then he took a big gulp, groaning in pleasure at the taste. "Oh, Ianto, you are so right! This is so much better than instant, this is in a class all by itself."

Ianto watched as he took another sip, moaning again. "Jack. You keep making noises like that and Tosh won't be letting us out all morning. She'll be taping us."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Promise?"

Ianto rolled his eyes again and Jack pouted.

"Am I really forgiven?"

"I wouldn't have given you the coffee if you weren't."

Jack set his mug down and stepped forward, crowding Ianto back against the counter. "I really am sorry."

Ianto looked down, a small smile gracing his lips. "Thanks. But next time you call me at my sister's house? Don't tell Johnny you're going to suck his brain out through his cock, yeah?"

***************************

Tosh laughed as she watched the two men kiss. She closed the CCTV window, pressed a few buttons and released the lockdown. She knew the only thing those two needed was a little time alone, and a little help from a friend.  
She went up to the counter, bought herself a pastry and settled in to enjoy it, figuring she'd give them an hour or so before heading back inside.

  
 ****

The End


End file.
